


Hungry Like the Wolf

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: The Following Fic Contains: yaoi, lemon, sexy thoughts, masturbation and lots of it, Heero, Duo, and sex between the two of them... eventually Oh, and probably humor... heh ^_^'





	Hungry Like the Wolf

Heero Yuy loved his job; he spent all his free time at work, stayed late, and devoted himself. Everything about his life satisfied him, from his high-rise apartment to his subtle toned wardrobe of suits and neckties. That all changed the day he spotted Duo Maxwell. Duo, the name alone was enough to upset him, there was just something about the guy that bothered Heero.

It was the way he dressed, he decided after the first time he actually caught sight of him. And his hair, definitely his hair. It drove Heero nuts. He wanted to complain to his boss about dresscode and public decency, he wanted to wipe that knowing smirk off Duo Maxwell's beautiful face.

This was perhaps what bothered Heero the most, that face. Those eyes. Several times a day he'd catch himself standing at the copier, in front of the coffee machine, at the urinal, it never seemed to matter. And those damned eyes were in his head again, or that long gold banded hair. Or those riotously outrageous clothes, the tight black pants, the shirts with buttons undone, that black shirt that he sometimes wore that clung to his chest.

It was getting to Heero, going home and thinking about him, getting to work and thinking even more about him. But this wasn't the least of his problems. It was the teasing. Or at least, Heero thought it might be teasing. He could never actually tell whether Duo knew he was doing it or not. 

Like last Monday, when he'd bumped into the longhaired man in the elevator. He could have sworn that those slim fingers had brushed his butt in a feather light caress as they had stood together with about six other people packed into the lift. On that same Monday, Duo had said something at the coffee machine later that day, which in Heero's mind was nearly an invitation to take the other man to the back room and molest him. Something about donut holes and where to pour the coffee was all Heero could recall later, after he'd managed to finally stop blushing.

His body was becoming constantly on the alert, he found himself scanning hallways and offices he passed, waiting by the coffee machine. The sight of the long snake-like braid, slim legs, violet eyes, kept sending him nervously around corners, until he finally realized he was stalking the man.

Watching from afar, never getting close, and hating Duo for it. After all, Heero had been happy, fine, satisfied with his life before the braided monstrosity, flirting, gorgeous... Heero lost himself again in thoughts of him.

"Coffee?"

"What?" The cobalt eyes cleared and focused, falling on the object of his thoughts standing in his office doorway.

"I said coffee, as in the black stuff with caffeine, otherwise known as sludge, brew, Joe, would you like some? I'm heading out to grab some that actually tastes good."

White teeth and a perfect smile, Heero noted, instantly memorizing that look, that particular quirk of the lips, twitch of the eyebrow. "Yes."

Duo waited, one hand on his hip, fingers twirling in a `go on' motion. "What kind?" He finally asked, idly leaning against Heero's desk and leaning towards the other man.

"Uh... black?"

Duo rolled his eyes, sitting down on a corner of the desk and staring at his fingernails for a moment. When Heero didn't elaborate, he turned and looked down, smiling slightly. "What kind? Espresso? Latte? Iced? Cappuccino?"

"Oh! Uh... just regular coffee." He had been distracted watching those long black clad legs, the trousers made of some loose, soft looking material. He kept biting back the urge to touch one of those legs, run his fingers up the shapely calf, over the toned thigh, from there he could go up the slim waist to the... 

"Heero? Heero?" Duo was snapping his fingers in front of the cobalt eyes; leaning closer until Heero could nearly taste the sweet smelling cologne he always wore.

Damn, he kept getting distracted, if it wasn't the legs it was the smell, if not the smell then those eyes, which were staring directly into his own at the moment. "What?"

"I said," Duo said with a withering look, "you should try and be more adventurous sometime, you might find you like it." With that, and a swirl of the long chestnut and braided hair, Duo was gone again. 

 

+

Three months later and it only got worse. Heero found himself masturbating all the time, sneaking into the bathroom at work and jerking off in the stall. Going home in a cab he'd slip his hand beneath his coat, at home he barely seemed to stop at all. 

At first, he relished it, being able to release some of the tension, relax. Then he realized it only seemed to make the need even stronger, everytime his fingers slipped around himself visions of Duo assailed him. Duo merely walking down the hallway, Duo standing and looking out one of the floor to ceiling windows at work. Gradually the visions progressed, becoming Duo naked and spread across his desk, Duo bending over the copier, Duo, Duo, Duo... it never seemed to stop. 

 

Work had become hellish; Duo was always managing to brush close to him `accidentally'. Whispering into his ear when there was no one else around, smiling at him with that suggestive smile. Heero didn't know whether to hide in his office and try to concentrate on work, or chase after the man, stalk him from floor to floor, watch him.

Heero was getting desperate; his fantasies were beginning to take over his life. He'd find himself standing in front of the open refrigerator at home, hard and ready just at the thought of those long legs, the slim wrists, that hair, oh god the hair. And he'd end up masturbating right there, one hand still leaning on the fridge door to support him.

Eventually he got so desperate he decided to try renting porno in the hopes that not seeing Duo in his mind, and instead seeing some nameless couple, would bring him back to normal somehow, make him sane again. It hadn't worked. After the first few minutes of sexual exploration had flickered across the television screen, Heero's eyes had drifted shut, his mind summoning up Duo in the same position as the girl on the screen. Long hair trailing, moans and begging, and his hand had found its inevitable way back down and around his erection, trying to purge that violet-eyed creature from his thoughts.

"I'm ordering lunch from that place down the street, want anything?"

Once again, Heero had been caught with his mental pants down. His eyes focused on the slim figure in the doorway. Today the outfit was one of Heero's favorites, a soft charcoal pair of slacks, and a black t-shirt, the ever-present braid hugging hipbones. How Duo kept getting away with his violation of the dresscode Heero just couldn't understand.

"Heero? Lunch? I swear sometimes you must not speak English." Duo muttered, shaking his head and leaning against the desk.

"I was just contemplating a uh... report." Heero could feel his cheeks getting red; he looked away, shuffling a few papers on his desk. "Lunch, sure. I'd like a turkey sandwich on rye with mustard and swiss only, nothing else. Just tell me how much you'll need." 

He glanced up to find Duo nearly nose to nose with him, the violet eyes mere inches away. Heero could actually see tiny flecks of a darker purple floating through the violet fields. He could smell that cologne, taste it, Duo's lips parted and Heero's breath drew in, in a soft gasp.

"I'll tell you how much when I get back." And he was gone again, that braid bouncing against the perfect, round globes of his ass. 

 

+

Another month passed, and Heero was behind in his work due to all the concentration he lost whenever Duo was around. Reports were late, files not put through, various office routines left undone. Heero started working weekends, going in early Saturday mornings, not leaving until late in the evening and then he was back again on Sunday. 

This worked out for a while, allowing him to catch up, get back to nearly normal as far as his work went. Until Duo started showing up, waltzing into Heero's office one Saturday morning and announcing that he thought Heero set a good example, one which he would follow too.

Torture, that's what it was. He must have done it on purpose; he must have known it would drive Heero even more insane. Of course, what made it even worse for Heero, was that dress codes didn't exist on the weekends. Duo Maxwell was showing up dressed like wet dreams and there wasn't a thing he could do about it, except perhaps feel like screaming with desire. 

Shorts, slacks, shirts that were barely buttoned or zipped, it left Heero shaking with want, tempting himself to slip his hand beneath his own pants after the long haired man would leave his office. Just one little touch wouldn't hurt he'd tell himself, and then he'd masturbate, throwing his head back against the chair, closing his eyes, his hand moving rapidly below the line of sight beneath the desk.

Now there was no escape, everyday Duo invaded his thoughts, his daydreams, his night dreams, and his life. Thoughts of violet eyes and long hair ran through Heero's head at all hours, being alone with the man on weekends was becoming a masochistic urge Heero could not resist.

He was beginning to have trouble figuring out where his fantasies began and where they left off. Assaulted by the memory of Duo's mouth when he went to the coffee machine, reminded of the sight of the slim figure merely by seeing the color black. Heero began having waking dreams, visions of taking Duo everywhere, actually feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingertips, tasting that pale throat. 

 

What did Duo do all weekend? Why was he there? Surely not to work, no, Heero knew better. The man with the braid was after him, he had to be. No one could do these things to him unknowingly, be that innocent. The suggestive things that came out of Duo's mouth, those slight touches from hand to arm. It was a game, wasn't it? A game, it had to be.

"Would you like to have sex with me?"

"What?" Heero looked up sharply, he couldn't have heard that right. It was his mind playing tricks on him again, like it had earlier when he'd had a daydream so vivid it had nearly made him come in his pants while standing beside the elevator doors. 

"I said, would you like to have lunch with me?" Duo tilted his head, giving Heero a quizzical look. "Are you feeling ok Heero? You look kind of... " he shrugged eloquently, gesturing with a vague motion.

Today it was tight black jeans and a black tank top tucked in, that braid of hair swinging subtly behind, as always. Heero sometimes felt as if it were waving to him, beckoning him forward.

"Lunch? Ok." He found himself responding, his eyes still following the motion of hair waving at him from behind Duo's hips.

"Good, come on, I know a great place down the street."

Pale slim fingers reached out and grabbed Heero's jacket, tugging him forward and out of his chair. Their bodies brushed for a moment, and Heero tasted the flavor of Duo on his tongue, the smell of the other man creeping into his nose, through his senses.

"You look like you could use a break. You ever stop to think maybe you work too hard, Heero?"

"Hard?" Heero asked, confused for a moment.

"Too hard." Duo responded, shaking his head and tugging them out the door and down the hallway.

They stepped into the elevator together, Heero keeping a careful space between them. He kept thinking of fantasy number 23, turning the elevator off, throwing Duo against the wall, licking at his throat, running his hand down to cup and fondle the other mans arousal. Taking him right then and there, listening to him howl out in pleasure and having it echo off the walls.

If someone had asked for his life or the proceedings of that day, Heero couldn't have remembered where they went for lunch or what he'd eaten. Soup, pasta, salads, it could have been dumpster garbage for all he took notice of it. No, what had captured his attention, and kept it, was Duo Maxwell. Sitting across from him, long legs crossed, arms on the table, that animated mouth forming words Heero barely heard. 

After that it became a weekly and weekend occurrence, every Saturday they would go out for lunch together. And every Saturday Heero would go home and stay up all night long thinking about it, about Duo.

Another Saturday they ordered take-out, sitting in the hallway by the elevators and staring out the large windows at the city below. The heat he could feel emanating from Duo's hip where it pressed against his own kept distracting Heero. Every now and then one of those arms or hands would brush him on their way to some mundane task. 

Violet eyes kept meeting cobalt, mouths smiled at each other, and Heero couldn't for the life of him remember later anything that had been said. What he did remember was the look in Duo's eyes, the smell of him, and what it felt like everytime they touched by accident.

Saturday after Saturday they would spend a good two hours together, just sitting and eating, talking. From Heero's point of view, it was sheer torture being this close and alone with Duo.

+

Christmas came, secret Santas at work, secret presents, secret lusts and desires. The Christmas parties had always depressed Heero; usually he never went to them. But this year he had incentive, Duo of course. The man with the braid had mentioned he'd be going, and in the same sentence had commented on mistletoe. Heero had grit his teeth, firmly resolving not to go anywhere near the building on that night.

Yet there he was, dressed in a dark, form-fitting suit, drinking eggnog and ignoring everyone around him, merely waiting for the one reason he was there. After two hours, he gave up, putting down his barely touched drink and heading for the elevator. That was where he seriously began doubting his sanity.

Duo stepped out of the elevator as Heero stood waiting for it impatiently. Red, lots of red, a few pieces of black, soft white fuzz on a jaunty Santa's hat.

"Leaving so soon, Heero?" Dazzling white teeth in an open grin, Heero was lost already.

"No, just uh, heading for the bathroom." Silk, fur, black patent boots, Heero let his eyes feast on the skin tight leggings, the jacket did not hold a pillow beneath it, all it held was more tightly covered flesh. 

"Mm, excellent idea, I forgot to go before I left my apartment." Another grin, flashing teeth, Heero's eyes couldn't leave those lips.

"Ah." Was all he was able to muster as he followed the lithe, red- coated figure down the hall.

Heero entered the lavatory and headed straight for a stall, the tempting thought of watching Duo was too much. Quickly he did what he had to, washed his hands and carefully avoided glancing at the red clad man at all. His breathing didn't slow again until they stood outside in the hall once more.

"Much better, I had to go so bad. You have no idea how hard this outfit is to get in and out of." Duo wriggled his hips slightly, fishing in his pocket for something. "Ah, brought this to liven up the party, thought it might be somewhat boring."

Heero's eyes grew wide at the sight of the cheerful mistletoe; the more distracting thing was that his pants seemed to grow tighter at the thought of what might happen next. Ever since the Saturday when Duo had mentioned the party and mistletoe, Heero had been daydreaming about this, fantasizing. Unconsciously his tongue darted out to lick at dry lips, mind going into overdrive as Duo leaned closer.

"Have you ever kissed someone under mistletoe, Heero?"

Oh god, fantasy number 4, Heero felt himself go numb, his eyes glazing with lust at the memory of that vivid little number.

"Heero?" Duo was waving a hand in front of his eyes, "Geez, it's like your always falling asleep on me." He muttered, fingers playing with the mistletoe as he stood and waited for an answer.

"No, sorry, thinking about some paperwork I have to do tomorrow. I've never kissed someone under mistletoe." Heero glanced down, and then over Duo's shoulder, people from the party were coming, heading for the elevators. "I should really be going home now, tomorrow I have to get a lot of uh... " Duo was leaning closer, ignoring the laughter and chatter of the group that was stepping into the elevator mere feet from them. 

"That's a crime, Heero, really. Mistletoe should always be enjoyed, so should kissing."

"Ah! There you are Duo!" A woman exclaimed from the other end of the hallway, hurrying forward. "The boss was looking for you, time to hand out presents." She smiled a greeting at Heero, nodding slightly in his direction.

"Alright, just give me a minute." Duo motioned impatiently with his free hand, glancing over at Heero and dismissing the woman.

She shrugged, gazing at the two men for a moment before turning and walking back the way she'd come.

Duo looked left then right and walked closer to Heero, pushing him back with body heat alone, or so it seemed. "Back to our conversation." His lips curved slightly in a subtle smirk.

"What?"

"Kissing, mistletoe, you?" Duo reminded, so close now that Heero started looking for an escape route, unsure of what he wanted to happen. 

"Oh... what about... that?" No escape, his back was pressed against the wall, breath rapid, heart pounding. His eyes followed Duo's hand as it lifted slowly between their bodies bringing up the mistletoe. The next thing he knew, Duo's body was pressed hard against his own, lips meeting, tongue sliding along his open mouth. God yes, Heero thought, automatically wrapping his hands around the slim hips hidden beneath the red coat.

Then, with a soft sigh and a smile, Duo was gone again, sprinting down the hallway towards the party, leaving Heero to sag against the wall panting for breath. His eyes followed Duo all the way, one hand pressing his lips, still feeling the heat. He glanced down, noticing the mistletoe lying on the carpet and picked it up, idly twirling it in his fingers. Monday he thought, was going to be interesting to say the least. 

The Christmas party had lasted late on Friday night, a cleaning crew going through the offices on Saturday morning, finding trash and left over food sitting on desks, leaving Heero to sit at home on Christmas Eve, alternately staring out the windows, and pacing. The kiss from the night before kept singing in his mind like a song that wouldn't leave. He could still feel the softness of Duo's lips, the taste of his tongue as it slid and grazed his own. For Christmas Eve, Heero jerked off all day long, a special present to himself he reasoned.

Sunday found Heero back at the office, Christmas day, but he didn't care. He had no one to spend it with, no special place to go, and besides he had work to do, reports to be done. It was all a bunch of petty excuses he knew, really it was to try to take his mind off Duo, ignore the burning pleasure at the memories of Friday night that refused to go away. He managed to immerse himself for a few hours before Duo found him.

 

"Ah, you are insane, here on Christmas, have you no shame Heero?" The grin was there, twinkling eyes, laughter brimming in the voice. More black, long winter coat, heavy boots, Heero had the urge to go build snowmen just looking at Duo.

"It doesn't matter, I don't celebrate Christmas really." He wondered why Duo was there as well; didn't he have a place to go? Surely he had many friends, Heero had even heard people inviting Duo over to their houses for Christmas dinner.

"That's too bad, it means I can't give you your present." Duo said with a wide grin.

Despite himself, Heero perked up with interest, his eyes lifting to gaze at Duo's. "You didn't have to get me anything... I didn't get anything for you, it would make me feel... odd... " Heero stumbled over the words, glancing away, nervously shuffling papers, positioning his stapler just so.

"That's alright Heero, I didn't expect anything." Duo said with a smile. "Come on out in the hall, I want to show you something." He gestured out the door, motioning Heero to get up.

Hesitantly, Heero stood, slowly walking over. "What is it?"

"Just look out here." Duo stepped around the edge of the doorframe and out of sight. "I don't know if you'll like this present, you're a hard person to shop for." His voice was raised slightly, and Heero edged closer, wondering what this present could be.

"You're a very close mouthed person, hard to get to know, hope you like it."

Like it? Like what? Heero peeked around the doorframe and stopped in mid-step. Duo had removed the coat, his boots lying in a heap beside it. A long red ribbon was wrapped around the slim waist; Heero idly noted the sleek muscles, the strong lines of thigh and calf, the smooth curve of arms and chest. Finally, his eyes fell to just below the red ribbon, opening wide in shock. He looked up, wondering if he'd somehow gone completely mad. Fantasy number 35 was coming to life, Duo wrapped in ribbon and asking for an unwrapping. He felt his throat go dry, his pants tenting slightly. 

"Well, there is a bit more then just this." The long-haired man said nonchalantly, gesturing at what was below the ribbon, bobbing at Heero in greeting. "There's also this." Duo said, pointing above his head at the mistletoe that dangled above.

Heero realized after a few moments, that there wasn't just one dangling bunch of mistletoe; it lined the entire hallway, dipped into offices, waved above chairs and desks, the copy machine, it was everywhere.

"You seem like the kind of person who likes a challenge, I thought you'd enjoy your present more this way. Follow the mistletoe and find me Heero. I'll be waiting." And he was gone, slipping down the hallway and into the maze of cubicles. 

The hunt was on; it took Heero all of thirty seconds to realize that it wasn't another daydream. It was real this time, incredibly and insanely real. Duo was naked and waiting for him, ready for the taking, wanting and wrapped in ribbon. Merry Christmas he thought, ears perking at the slight sound that came from an office down the hall. He caught a flash of skin and red ribbon, and began running, throwing off his coat. A grin spread his mouth, teeth bared as he chased the elusive red ribbon around the mistletoe-clad office.

He unbuckled his belt halfway between the break room and the copy machine. His shirt got lost somewhere around the elevators. He undid his pants as he chased after a flutter of chestnut braid through the cubicles. He kicked off his shoes while pausing for breath by the water fountain and then he was off again. His socks took separate routes inbetween the coffee machine and the fax machine. His breath was coming faster, blood pounding in his ears.

Heero couldn't remember ever having this much fun before, His entire life seemed to be grey and dull compared to this moment, this day. He was doing another circle around the outer offices when he caught sight of the red ribbon again, a long slender tendril of it lying on the floor at his feet and unwinding towards his office door.

He picked it up, his fingers following it closer and closer to his office. Finally, he stood in the doorway, and looked up. Duo sat in the desk chair, feet up on the desk, a candy cane poised between his lips. With a soft pop, he pulled it from his mouth, a pleased smile lighting up his face. "You look better then I ever imagined."

Heero looked down, and realized all he had left on were his silk boxers. He glanced back up at Duo, taking in more slowly this time, that long, pale, nude form. Then it hit him. "You imagined what I would look like naked?"

"Of course I did, who wouldn't?" Duo sat up, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk. "Ever since I first caught sight of you, I've been picturing you naked in my head." He smiled slightly and looked up, meeting Heero's eyes. "Do you know, I've been jerking off about 5 times a day thinking about you? You drive me crazy, you're so aloof, god... " 

Heero was astonished. So it was true, he'd been right. His feet moved him forward, carrying him around the desk, bringing him down and on top of Duo. Their lips met with an almost audible clash, tongues tangling on impact. Their fingers were caught together on the way to each other's bodies, moans coming from both mouths.

A few moments of squirming together in the chair passed, hands sliding down bodies, teeth clashing together. Duo stripped the boxers off, tossing them to one side and attacking Heero's throat. "Would you like to have sex with me?"

"You did say that... that Saturday." Heero half moaned, shifting and straddling Duo's thighs.

"Mhm, sure did, had to think fast too... " Their lips met again, gentle for a few seconds and then the heat flashed once more, and they both began moving, rubbing against one another, promising things without saying a word. 

When Heero felt Duo's hand slide around his erection, pumping it in time with his thrusting tongue, he couldn't control the moan that fell from his mouth. Fantasy number 14, doing it in his office chair, and it was real.

Their mouths parted again, Duo whispering softly. "God, I've fantasized about doing this."

"You too?"

"Hell yeah." 

Another moment of the air being punctuated by soft groans, the sound of flesh sliding along flesh. Duo maneuvered them until Heero was leaning with his back against the desk, sprawled and spread-leg over his lap. Without saying a word, he held his fingers against Heero's lips, watching as they were sucked inside that warm cavern and tongued around.

"Take or taken? Which one do you want to be Heero?" Duo murmured, slipping his fingers out coated with saliva and waiting, cocking his head to one side.

"I don't care, as long as it's with you, do anything you want." Whip me, spank me, cover me in chocolate syrup, Heero thought, uncaring at this point, ready to explode at the mere proximity of their bodies. 

"Mmm, taken it is." And the slick fingers plunged inside Heero's body, going deep and spreading him wide.

"Ohh." Heero's mouth opened into a perfect `o' his eyes closing tight at the feel of Duo's hands working him inside and out. "Ohh!" His eyebrows drew together, mouth going slack, his body bouncing to and fro between each hand. "Ahhh... god... yesss... " He hissed, drawing up his knees slightly, stretching his arms behind himself to keep his body upright.

 

"Now?" Duo asked softly, leaning in and rubbing his erection against where his fingers were buried in Heero's body.

"No, how about next week? Yes now! I think I'll die if you don't continue." His eyes popped open to glare at Duo for a moment before closing in pleasure once again.

"Oh, well in that case." The fingers slipped out and Heero's body swallowed the head of Duo's cock in one thrust, quickly allowing the rest of that hard length inside. Both of them contained the urge to start pounding immediately, allowing a minute to pass before moving.

"Ready?"

"You bet."

It was not a graceful coupling in the least, all pretenses at control dropped, and all they could feel were the more primal emotions. The experience of one another, the taste, the close-up heat of their bodies melding. The wet slapping sounds as the sweat beaded and ran down their bodies, the harsh breathing, moaning cries, clawing hands.

"God Heero... I'm gonna... uuhnn... "

Heero's answer was a wordless cry as he felt his orgasm rush over him, leaving him trembling in seconds, a slick deluge of cum covering them both, slick on stomachs and chests.

It pushed Duo over the edge completely, his fingers tightening on Heero's hips, body slamming in fast and hard, features fixed in concentration. His body quivered like a bow as he spilled inside his newfound lover, collapsing on top of him and burying his panting mouth against Heero's neck.

Silence except for harsh breathing, gulping half moans. 

"You know what I really want to do next?" Duo mumbled against the soft neck extending against his mouth.

"Fantasy Number 63?" Heero asked sleepily, unaware of what he'd said until Duo lifted up, slipping out of his body and staring at him for a moment. Oh god, he'd actually told Duo the number, Heero started blushing furiously, looking away.

"Is that the one that involves going back to my place and taking a shower together?" Duo finally asked, smiling enormously, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You have that one too?"

"Are you kidding me? I was actually thinking of Number 88." He grinned, waggling his eyebrows and shifting their bodies into a more comfortable position.

"Ohh, sponge bath with champagne toasts?" Heero asked, playing with a lock of Duo's hair that had come loose from the braid.

"Yup, and possibly strawberries for dessert." 

They grinned at each other.


End file.
